Make A Wish
by super.acoustic
Summary: Who knew having an injury could change your life for the best? Who knew having a disease could be so distructive.
1. Chapter 1

Randy sat in the waiting room along with the other patients of the hospital; his arm was still in a sling after being dislocated yet again. He knew what exercises he was meant to do but the company made sure he was to go to a physio, which just made him agitated. He sat there in pain, not wanting to go and see yet another doctor because of his weak shoulder. Being a WWE superstar also meant that he was stared at wherever he went, there were other people in the waiting room looking over too him and whispering to each other, he didn't mind but he just wanted to leave already.

"Randy Orton?" A nurse walked out with a clip board and looked around the room.

Randy stood up and began to follow her down the hall.

"You will be seeing Dr. Paton today Mr. Orton." She stopped him in front of room number 24b.

He was sick of coming to see these old grumpy doctors who just told him the same thing over and over again; basically throwing drugs at him to make the pain go away until the next visit.

"Just go in and wait, the doctor won't be long." The nurse smiled at him. "If you need anything just give me a call." She giggled. Randy just sighed and proceeded into the room taking a seat in front of the doctor's desk. He looked around the room and something caught his eye, it was a picture of a little boy, probably 6 or so years old. Randy rolled his eyes.

"Probably his grandson or something." He laughed

"Actually that's my little brother."

Randy turned to the door, it wasn't an old man at all; it was a young lady who couldn't be much younger then himself, long brown and blonde hair, ocean blue eyes and a slight Australian accent.

"Sorry, I'm just use to all the older doctors around here, I just assumed." Randy rubbed the back of his head with his good hand.

She just laughed. "I know, I'm still getting use to it." She went behind her desk and sat down. "So Mr. uh"

"Orton?" Randy was slightly confused that she had never heard of his name before.

"Sorry, I'm not good with names." She smiled. "Well I'm Dr. Paton, but you can call me Ryder."

"Ryder? That's an interesting name."

"You're telling me, try going though school with a name like that" She sighed.

Randy just smiled. "Well my names Randy, I know how it feels." He laughed.

She giggled. "So what happened to you?"

"Well I was in a match-" he stopped; she didn't have any clue who he was, it was a relief not to be told that it's dangerous and he should give it up. He decided to keep it that way. "Someone pushed me down a flight of stairs and well I didn't quite land right."

"That's horrible! Seriously some people just don't have any heart do they." She shook her head. "We'll it's a good thing you came to me, I should have you fixed in no time." She looked up and him and smiled. "Can I get you to take your sling off and lay face down on the bed over there?"

"Not a problem." He slid the sling over his head and walked over to the bed, holding his arm tight against his chest to stop it from hurting.

"Did the paramedics relocate it for you? Cause it doesn't seem like it's sitting right." She stopped him before he lay down letting him sit on the edge of the bed.

"They did but it never stops hurting I've just been given a tone of medication to take for the pain, the other doctors wouldn't do anything about it." He winced as she turned his forearm over trying to straighten his arm out.

"You're kidding! That's the worst thing they could have been doing for you. Especially because it hasn't been put back right the muscles have been trying to heal themselves because of the pain killers and it looks like they already have started so it will be slightly more painful to relocate it properly this time. She said as she pulled his arm dislocating it again and then pushing it back into position.

"FUCK!" Randy yelled as he bit on his hand to take away the pain.

"I am so sorry! I had to do it while you were distracted though or else it would have hurt a whole lot more I promise. On the bright side it will feel a lot better when I'm done with you." She smiled innocently.

"Its fine just tell me what you are doing from now on." He let go of his hand. "But I must say already it feels like a lot of pressure has been taken off."

"That's great, if you could please take your shirt off lie down now that would be great, this part may hurt a bit from tenderness but it won't be anything compared to that." She smiled as he took his shirt off and lay down.

She began to rub her hands in circles over his bad shoulder, relaxing all the muscles that had been so tense from not being placed right. Randy felt like he was in heaven.

"What made you move over here to the States?" Randy asked as he continued to enjoy the massage she was delivering.

"Well, my brother really. It's a long and complicated story but its better that he's here and not back home. Even though I do miss my family and friends." She sighed.

"How long ago did you move?"

"It's actually only been a few weeks. I was so lucky to find this job, it sucks sometimes though because I don't have my friends to talk to or come visit me all the time. Obviously you've seen how many people work at this hospital; none of them are even close to my age." They both laughed.

"Well look I'm going to be in town for a while, if you ever need company just ask." Randy turned his face toward her and smiled.

"I couldn't ask you to do that; you have your own friends. It's fine really, but thank you." She smiled.

"My friends all work around the country 365 days a year. Since I grounded back here I'd love the company."

"Okay, well I'd like that, thanks Randy." She smiled, making her first friend since she moved here. "So what do you do for a career that requires you to travel so much?

Randy was stumped he couldn't think of something that would cause so much travelling. Then a light switched on in his brain.

"Pilot." He smiled nervously hoping she would believe him.

"That's amazing! It would suck to be away from home so long though, doesn't it?" she asked as she rubbed soothing oil against his shoulder.

"It does, but I don't really have anything here worth coming back for, I see my parents every now and then but I don't have any siblings or other family."

"Ah well then it seems like the perfect career for you then, if you love it." She smiled and tapped his back. "Okay, you can sit up now. Do you want the good or bad news first?"

He sat up and rolled his shoulder. "This is amazing; I can't feel any pain at all! What better news is there than that?"

She laughed. "Well that was the good news, the bad news is that because it was so damaged from the fall and it not being put back right, you won't be able to return to work for at least another 2 weeks."

"But there isn't any pain." His happiness quickly faded.

" For now, but in a few days time it will hurt again, tomorrow you will feel stiff, and then in 2 days it will hurt again, but if you keep coming back to see me it will heal possibly quicker." She handed him his shirt.

"Okay, well I'll defiantly be coming back then." He laughed putting his shirt over his head. He went to pick his sling up but Ryder took it off of him.

"You won't need this anymore; when it starts to hurt again it will hurt more when you bend your arm."

"You are some sort of miracle worker." Randy smiled and hugged Ryder.

"I try" She laughed. "It will be best if you come a couple times a week down here, and hopefully we can fix you sooner rather than later."

"Defiantly." He smiled and took a pen and a piece of paper off of her desk. He scribbled down his number. "I was being serious; if you ever need company just give me a call."

She took the paper off him. "I defiantly will, thanks." Ryder smiled as he left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later it was Friday; Ryder was sitting at home finally she had a day off. Unfortunately she had so much left to study it wasn't really a day off at all. She flicked through her books completely uninterested, she picked a few of her books up off the desk to take them back to the bookshelf, something fell out from in between them. Ryder placed the books on the floor and picked the paper up. It had Randy's number on it. She sat down on the floor and took her cell phone out and dialed his number.

"Hey this is Randy"

"Oh, hey Randy. It's Ryder, are you busy?"

"Hey Ryder. Of course not, what's up?"

"I was just wondering um, would you have any plans tonight?"

"I don't, did you wanna do something?

"Well I have to look after my brother but would you want to come around and I could make you a proper dinner?" she asked nervously.

"What do you mean? I've been eating properly."

She laughed. "I wouldn't call eating take out proper food."

The phone went silent for a few seconds.

"Your right." He laughed "sure, I'd love to come over. Is 6 okay?"

"Sounds great; I'll text you my address and I guess I'll see you then" She smiled to herself.

"Cool, see ya later."

"Bye.

She was so excited too finally have someone to talk to; it was getting pretty lonely just her and her brother.

After a long day 6pm finally rolled around, dinner was almost finished, the doorbell rang; Ryder ran to get it but then stopped herself at the door. 'Don't seem so desperate.' She thought to herself. She waited 10 seconds and then answered the door.

"Hey Randy!" She smiled.

"Hey, what took you so long to answer the door?" he laughed.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked extremely confused.

"I heard you running to the door. Then, nothing." He smiled.

"Oh, well that's embarrassing." She laughed and looked at the floor. "Damn you hardwood floors." She made Randy laugh.

"Where's your brother?" He asked.

"I'll go get him, just make yourself at home." She left him in the living room as she went to grab her brother. Randy scoped out the room, it was quite a small apartment but it was inviting. There were still unpacked boxes around the place, but it wasn't untidy in the least.

Ryder and her brother walked back into the room. He was looking down at a video game he was playing on his Nintendo ds, not interested at all.

"Randy, this is my brother Sebastian, but we call him Seb."

"Nice to meet you Seb." He smiled.

"Seb this is my friend Ra-"

"RANDY ORTON!" Seb ran over and hugged Randy's leg. "I LOVE you."

"Seb!" Ryder ran over and pried Seb off of Randy. "Stop being such a freak, your embarrassing me." He wriggled out of Ryder's arms and ran off to his room.

"I'm so sorry; he can be a bit weird at times. I don't know how he knew you though." She sighed with a red face.

"It's fine, I get it a lot worse; Ryder look" He was cut off by Seb.

"Sis look!" Seb handed her one of his magazines which had Randy on the cover.

"Randy, you didn't tell me you were famous." She looked away from the cover and up to Randy.

"I didn't want you to treat me differently, you're like the only person in the world who didn't know who I was, and I liked it." He sighed.

"Hey, I wouldn't treat someone different because of who they are, remember I know what it's like to be treated differently." She smiled. "Now come on guys, dinners going to get cold."

They all ate their dinners; Seb wouldn't keep his eyes off Randy they whole time. He couldn't believe his them; Randy Orton was sitting across the table from him, it just made Randy laugh. They had all just finished eating.

"Randy will you come play Xbox with me?" Seb had the biggest smile on his face, basically begging him too.

"Of course little man, but you should help your sister with the dishes."

Seb looked over to Ryder with puppy dog eyes, he just wanted to play.

"Its fine guys, you can go play I'll be fine." She laughed.

"YAY!" Seb jumped out of his seat and ran over to Randy and grabbed his wrist and began dragging him to the lounge room. Randy looked over to Ryder as she mouthed 'thank you' too him. He just smiled at her.

Ryder had finally finished doing the dishes and she could hear the boys in the other room laughing and chatting. She stuck her head around the corner and watched them sitting on the floor playing on the Xbox.

"I'm gonna be you!" Seb laughed as they played WWE12' together.

It made Randy laugh. "But I'm always me, who else would I be?"

"You can be Cena, he's my second favorite!"

"You know, he's one of my best friends; maybe your sister will let me bring him over sometime." Randy looked over to Ryder and smiled. She walked over and sat on the couch behind them.

Seb's mouth was open wide in shock; he looked over to Ryder and grinned. "Pleaaaasseeee" he begged.

"Maybe, if you're good; come on its time for bed."

"One more match!" he kept pleading with her.

She just laughed. "Fine, but then its straight to bed."

Randy and Seb played their match, Seb didn't exactly know how to play he just mashed the buttons on the controller but Randy let him win, he was so excited; Ryder took him upstairs and put him to bed. She came back out to the living room and sat on the couch with Randy.

"He seems pretty cool." Randy smiled as Ryder handed him a coffee.

"Of course he is, I'm his sister." They both laughed.

Randy took a sip of his coffee.

"You know you probably just changed his life because of that." She looked into her cup smiling softly.

"What do you mean?" Randy looked over to her concerned.

"You know how I told you he was the reason I moved here, it's because back home we couldn't get him the proper medical attention he needed. He has problems with his heart and lungs; he was born with defects and I heard about a specialist over here that could help. Luckily I just happened to get a job at the same hospital. But the problem is we don't know if he's going to make it through."

"That's pretty terrible Ryder, I'm sorry." Randy put his hand on her knee.

She looked up and smiled. "Its fine, hopefully he'll get better and someday maybe we can go home but for now were stuck here. He doesn't like going to school cause all the kids pick on him. When he has bad days he can hardly breathe so he has to wear a breathing apparatus he get so embarrassed and doesn't have any friends at all. So it means a lot to him that you played with him tonight. Especially because of who you are." She smiled.

"It was my pleasure and I'll come over every single day if it helps him feel better."

"Thank you, so much." She smiled, leant over and gave him a hug.

"I don't get though, why are you here with him and not your parents." Randy curiously asked.

"My dad well, he's in jail; he murdered our mother and a teenage girl who he was sleeping with while he was still married to our mother. So I'm basically all Seb's got. We have our grandparents but they are too old to travel such distances.

"Ryder. I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." Randy felt uncomfortable after asking such a personally question.

"Don't be silly, how you were meant to know?" she forced a smile. "That's enough about me for now though, tell me about yourself."

Randy spent the night telling Ryder what he did and how he travelled all the time, she was amazed at what he did and for once someone didn't think it was a bad job or too dangerous for someone who was so injured. She couldn't wait for him to get better so she could see him wrestle.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few weeks flew by and finally Randy was all healed and ready to join them back on the road. Part of him didn't want to because he and Ryder had become such great friends, she made him dinner every night and he would miss playing around with Seb.

It was one of the last nights Randy would be in St. Louis for a while, WWE was in town and Randy's on again off again girlfriend Kelly Kelly was spending the night at his house. They were in the middle of making love when Randy's phone began to ring.

"Kels I have to take this." He sat on the side of the bed as she ran her fingers up and down his back.

"But baby it can wait, I missed you so much." She pleaded him to stay.

"Yeah Kelly, I could tell by the way you called me every day to make sure I was alright, oh that's right you didn't." He picked up his phone as Kelly rolled over away from him.

"Randy?"

"Hey Ryder, everything okay?"

"I'm so sorry to bother you; are you busy or can you talk?"

He looked over to Kelly. "I've got all the time in the world." She gave him a disgusted look.

"Seb is really upset, the kids at school have really gotten to him and he won't stop crying. Would it be alright if you came over and talked to him?"

"Sure, I'll be over as soon as I can." He hung up the phone. "Come on Kelly, you have to go now." He picked up her clothes and tossed them onto the bed next to her.

"Someone finally tame the Viper have they? She smirked.

"I'm helping out a friend." He continued to toss her things onto the bed.

"I didn't know you and a girl could just be friends." She laughed as she got dressed.

"Well she's not just some girl. Unlike you." He stated bluntly.

She gasped. "Good luck getting me back into your bed Randy." She stormed out and slammed the door.

Randy got to Ryder's house as quickly as he could; he let himself in and could hear Seb crying from the other room. He walked through the living room and saw blankets and pillows on the couch. He returned his attention back to Seb and went straight into his room, Ryder was sitting on the floor next to his bed trying to get him to go to sleep but he wouldn't stop crying. Randy went and sat on the bed next to him.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Randy said as he rubbed Seb's shoulder to try and comfort him.

"All the kids hate me!" he screamed.

"It's alright; they just don't know how cool you are." Randy smiled at him

"I'm not cool at all." Seb pouted with tears running down his face.

"Well I think you're cooler than anyone, what matters more what they think or what I think?"

Seb smiled and tried to hide it. "I saw that smile! If you keep it up maybe I'll be able to get tickets for you and Ryder to come see me wrestle tomorrow. Would you like that?" Randy asked.

"YEAH!" Seb yelled as Ryder wiped away his tears.

"Okay but you have to stop being sad, and you have to get some sleep."

Seb closed his eyes and smiled making Ryder and Randy laugh. Ryder kissed Seb's forehead and she and Randy left the room. Ryder pulled Seb's bedroom door so it was almost closed. She turned around and wrapped her arms around Randy and he put his arms around her waist. He could tell she was close to crying and she was exhausted.

"Thankyou so much." She whispered to Randy.

"Hey it's not a problem at all." He pulled away still holding onto her waist as she held onto the back of his neck. "Have you sleeping on the couch?"

"There's only one bedroom, it's not the biggest of apartments but I don't mind."

"Well I do, I want you to come and stay at my house, you can live there even when I'm not there." He let go of her and started to pack up some of her clothes and pack them into a duffle bag.

"Randy I don't want to impose." She took the bag off of him.

"Look, I'm not even discussing this with you, its happening." Randy took it back off of her. "Go and get some of Seb's clothes. I'll send someone to get the rest tomorrow." Ryder went into Seb's room and put some of his clothes into his little back pack. Randy came in and picked Seb up gently so he wouldn't wake up, he was carrying Ryder's duffle bag over his shoulder as well as carrying Seb. Ryder grabbed his keys and unlocked his car for him opening the door so he could put Seb in the back. They drove back to Randy's house and Randy put Seb into one of the guest rooms.

Ryder was sitting in Randy's massive lounge room; he came out and sat next to her on the couch.

"You didn't have to do this for us you know." Ryder looked up to him.

"I wanted to, you guys deserve so much better then what you've been dealt with, I just want to help." Randy took her hand. "Come on, I'll show you where you can sleep." He led her down to one of the guest rooms and put her bag at the end of the bed.

"This should be a bit better then the couch you've been trying to sleep on." He smiled and sat down on the bed. She sat on the bed beside him.

"Feels better already." She laughed. He hugged her tightly and smiled.

"Try and get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow." He let go and stood up. "If you need me I'm just across the hallway." She nodded and climbed into the huge king bed and instantly fell asleep, after a while Randy came back to check on her, she was fast asleep.

The next day Ryder finally woke up and looked over to the clock, it was already 10am and she hadn't woken up the whole night. She got out of bed and walked downstairs she could hear the boys in the kitchen. She poked her head around the corner and saw them trying to make pancakes, there was batter everywhere; the kitchen was a mess but they seemed to be having fun. Ryder walked in and seb ran over to her and gave her a massive hug.

"Thanks for bringing us here sis!" he grinned up at her.

"It's okay Seb, what have you guys been up too?" she wiped some batter off Seb's face, tasted it and laughed. "It's a bit undercooked but it tastes good."

"We were making you breakfast!" Seb said as Randy put a plate of properly cooked pancakes on the kitchen island counter.

"That looks a bit better." Ryder laughed. They all ate their pancakes and cleaned up the kitchen as best as they could, they were bound to be finding pancake batter everywhere for weeks.

"Come on guys, if you get ready now I'll take you down to the arena and you can meet some of my friends." Randy smiled over to Seb who had just run straight back up the stairs to get himself dressed quickly.

"Thanks Randy" Ryder smiled and hugged him. "I better go see how he's going." She laughed.

"I'll look after him; you just go get ready alright." Randy smiled and went to find Seb. Ryder came back downstairs after a while and they boys were waiting for her on the couch.

"What took you so long Ryder!" Seb yelled. "Let's go!" he demanded. Ryder and Randy both laughed and took him out to the car. He was so impatient the whole way there; they just couldn't get there quick enough.

They finally reached the arena and Seb was running through the backstage area while Randy and Ryder were quickly following behind. Seb suddenly stopped in his tracks, he had found Cena. He greeted him in the same way he had greeted Randy when they first met. Ryder and Randy finally caught up to him and Ryder pried Seb off of John's leg.

"I'm sorry." Ryder laughed as she tried to keep hold of Seb.

John Just laughed "You must be Ryder, and this little man must be Seb." He said while messing up Seb's hair. "Randy talks about you all the time, don't you man." He said punching Randy in the arm.

"Not all the time, I mentioned you guys a few times." He laughed glaring at John.

"Well any friend of Randy's is a friend of mine." John gave Seb and Ryder a hug. "I have to go warm up but I'll see you guys later" he walked off.

"Look I better go get warmed up too, go and take your seats." He handed them over front row seats. "I'll see you after the show." He hugged them both.

"Good luck Randy." Ryder smiled and kissed his cheek. Randy smiled and walked off to catch up with John.

Ryder and Seb walked through the backstage area trying to find the main arena. Eventually they got there and took their seats. Seb was having the time of his life, Randy's music came on and Seb began to scream as loud as he could. Randy saw them in the crowd and smirked at them, suddenly as he was walking down the Ramp Wade Barrett came running down the ramp and caught Randy off guard. They fought each other until Randy RKO'd him onto the metal ramp. The crowd went crazy.

After the show Ryder and Seb went to go and find Randy backstage Seb ran into Randy's locker room and gave him a massive hug.

"That was awesome!" he grinned up at Randy.

Ryder followed in shortly after.

"You alright?" she sounded concerned.

"Right as rain, since you fixed me." He smiled at her. "It sucks I have to leave tonight." He sighed.

"I know, but you can't just bum around at home for the rest of your life, you would miss doing what you love." She went over and sat next to him.

"I'll miss you guys." He hugged them both. "I'll come home as soon as I can, and I'll call you both everyday."

"You better! I still haven't got any other friends." Ryder laughed.

They all went to the airport and waited for Randy's flight to be ready for boarding.

Seb stood in front of Randy with tears in his eyes. "You're my best friend though, you can't leave." He hugged Randy tightly.

"Seb, I promise even though I won't be here ill talk to you every day." He smiled and hugged Seb back. "The 9:45 flight to Los Angeles will begin boarding now at gate 32." A voice came over the PA system.

"I really have to go now guys, but I'll call you when I land Ryder." He stood up and grabbed his bags. "One last hug quick." Seb ran over and clung onto him, Randy picked him up with one arm and held him against his side, holding on tight. He looked over to Ryder, she smiled and walked up to him and he put his free arm around her and kissed her on the forehead. "Thanks for fixing me." He whispered.

"Its times like these I wish I didn't" she smiled making him chuckle. He put Seb down and let go of Ryder.

"Alright guys, I'll see you soon." He smiled and went through the gate. Seb and Ryder watched Randy's flight take off, wondering when they would see him next.


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks had passed and Randy still hadn't come home. As he promised he talked to them every day, he wished that he could just be back at home with them, he and Kelly had started seeing each other again but it was nothing serious, she just liked the fact she could tell people she was sleeping with Randy, he couldn't care less.

Randy found out that they were coming home for a while but he decided to surprise Ryder and Seb.

It was a school day, Seb was out at lunch and some of the kids were picking on him, he sat under a tree and tried to cut himself off from everyone else but the mean kids followed over and were calling him nasty names and they wouldn't leave him alone.

"Excuse me, but would you leave that poor kid alone."

All the kids turned around and were in shock at who they saw.

"RANDY!" Seb ran over and hugged him. "Does Ryder know you're here?"

"No I was going to surprise her. You want to leave school early and help me?" Randy smirked.

"Sure!" they both started to walk away; Seb could hear the kids in the background talking about him.

"Wow he knows Randy Orton, he must be cool" Seb had the biggest smile on his face one that felt like it would never go away.

Later on they went back to their house and waited for Ryder to come home.

It was about 2 in the afternoon and Ryder walked through the front door, she looked absolutely exhausted. She hadn't had a day off in 2 weeks, there were too many appointments for her to handle, and she felt like going inside and collapsing. She looked up and saw Seb sitting on the floor.

"Seb? What are you doing home? Did you walk all the way home from school?" She was frustrated and worried.

"No Ryder, Some man brought me home, he said he needed to see you, I told him to go into the lounge room." He grinned.

"Seb" She began to whisper. "What did I tell you about going places with strangers? Listen you stay right here." She went into the kitchen and grabbed a knife to defend herself with. Ryder walked over and took a deep breath and then went into the lounge room; there was no one in there. She placed the knife on the coffee table just as Randy came up and grabbed her from behind.

He turned her around so she was facing him.

"Miss me?" He smirked.

"Randy!" she clung onto him as tight as she could and smiled. "You didn't tell me you were coming home!" he put her back down on the floor.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." He laughed.

"Well I thought someone was coming to murder me, so this was a much better surprise." She laughed

"Ryder the kids at school think I'm cool!" Seb boasted. "All cause' Randy came and picked me up."

"Is that so? Well that's good." She looked over at Randy and smiled. "Thanks."

"I would do it any day to make him happy." Randy messed up Seb's hair.

"I wish you would have called, I would have cleared my schedule for the weekend if I knew you were coming." Ryder sighed.

"Already one step ahead of you, I booked out your whole weekend so you wouldn't have to go into work while I was here."

"You're kidding? I was wondering why my appointments had such strange names. You didn't have to do that for me Randy. But I'm glad to see you again."

"I'm more than glad to see you again." He pulled her over and hugged her tight. "You've been working too hard; I think we should just get some Pizza for tea, agreed?"

"YEAH!" Seb yelled.

"Looks like pizza then." Ryder laughed.

Randy and Seb spent most of the afternoon playing video games, and trying to explain to Ryder how to play even though she was clueless. They all ate their pizza and as usual Seb made the biggest mess he possibly could. Randy helped Ryder clean up all his mess while he pigged out on a pile of ice-cream. It got late and Seb passed out fast asleep on the couch, Randy took him to bed and tucked him in. Randy left the room and his phone began to ring.

"Hello?" he went out into the lounge room and joined Ryder watching the TV.

"Hey babe, it's Kel."

"Oh, hey." He said unenthusiastically.

"You should come and join me in my hotel room, I've been naughty."

"Not tonight, I'm spending time with my friends." He smiled over too Ryder.

"What you mean her? I'm way more entertaining than her. Not to mention prettier."

"You know both of those are lies Kelly." He rolled his eyes.

"How dare you, I'm no longer speaking to you Randall Keith Orton."

"Yeah okay bye then Kelly." He hung up on her and turned his phone off.

"Still with her then I see." Ryder stated.

"It's complicated." Randy said while he pulled some of Ryder's blankets over him.

"It seems that way; you don't even want to talk to her."

"That's exactly right, I don't date her to talk, and she should be keeping her mouth busy other ways." He looked at Ryder and winked.

"You're disgusting." She laughed and punched him. "You know you shouldn't treat girls like that."

"She asks for it. It gets lonely on the road." Randy started flicking through the channels.

"Yeah well I get lonely when you leave, what am I suppose to do?" she pouted.

"Look I'll stop sleeping with her alright? Does that make you happy?" he looked over to her.

"I never said you couldn't I just said it wasn't fair. Do whatever you want." She looked to the TV.

"I know it bothers you, I just won't do it anymore; you mean more to me then her anyway."

"Really?" Ryder looked over at Randy and smiled softly.

"Of course. I can tell you anything; it makes me so happy to come home to you and Seb. She may be adequate in the bedroom but I'd trade that a million times over just so I could come home to you guys every day." He smiled.

"Randy, you're so cute." Ryder smiled, moved over to Randy and snuggled up against him. "Seb was so happy today, he hasn't been lately; hopefully the kids at school will treat him a bit better." Ryder Sighed.

Randy put his arm around her and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Just relax now; it's the weekend; Just Seb, You and I. I'll make every second count."

"Thanks Randy, for everything." Ryder put her arms around Randy and cuddled him while they watched TV.

Ryder fell asleep next to Randy; he picked her up and took her back to her room. He tucked her into bed and sat on the edge. She was fast asleep, she looked so peaceful.

Randy smiled, he felt weird; he wasn't the type of guy to fall for someone but he felt like he was falling for her. He didn't want to ruin their relationship though, he didn't know how to look after a girl in a relationship; all he had ever done was sleep with them and leave. She was different though; but he didn't want to hurt her, he just wanted to make sure she was safe.


	5. Chapter 5

In a few hours. They were all watching a movie hen Seb fell asleep, Ryder decided to take him too bed, it was a school day tomorrow he needed all the energy he could get. She put him into bed and he opened his eyes but he was still extremely sleepy.

"I want to say goodbye to Randy" He yawned.

"I know, I'll get him to come and say goodbye. He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye anyway." She smiled as she rubbed Seb's cheek.

Randy got up from the couch and went to say goodbye to Seb he heard them talking and waited outside his bedroom until they were done.

"I really like Randy." Seb turned to face Ryder. "I don't like when he leaves us."

"I know I don't like it either, but he's always going to come back."

"Ryder, you should marry him then maybe he wouldn't leave." Seb grinned.

Ryder laughed, she heard Randy outside the room chuckle as well. He came into the room and sat on Seb's bed.

"You need to go to sleep now buddy." Randy leant over and gave Seb a hug.

"Aww but I hate when you go." Seb pouted.

"I know but like Ryder said I'll be back before you know it." Randy smiled making Seb smile.

"Well don't be too long, we miss you." Seb yawned and closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"I won't, I promise." Randy and Ryder got up and left Seb's room. They walked out to the lounge room and Randy took his bags to the front door. He looked up and it looked like Ryder was about to cry.

"You better not be too long, you promised now." She smiled Randy came over and gave her a massive hug.

"Just remember what I told you, if I could I'd give up everything to come home to you guys every day. Even marry you; Seb seemed to think that would help." They both laughed.

"Yeah, I guess he just sees you sort of like a father figure since he never had one." Ryder looked down and sighed.

"Well he can call me whatever he wants; I'll be here for you guys every day." Randy lifted Ryder's head up and smiled at her making her smile. Randy pulled her back into a hug, he never wanted to let go and Ryder felt the same. Randy pulled back slightly enough to se Ryder's face, she had a few tears running down her face.

Randy wiped them away and smiled, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He just never wanted to leave her. He wanted to take care of her and Seb forever, and he planned on doing that.

Ryder looked up at Randy and their blue eyes met, she smiled. All Randy wanted to do was make that smile permanent and kiss her heavenly lips. He leant down to her face and she closed her eyes, she wanted it just as badly as Randy did. He was inches away from her lips with his, he closed his eyes then they were pulled away from each other by the sound of someone's horn outside his house.

They both looked away; Randy opened the front door and looked back to Ryder.

"I'll see you next time okay?" he stretched his arm out inviting her for one last hug. She ran over too him and squeezed him tight.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, don't forget about me." Randy joked.

"Never." Ryder smiled and Randy went and got into John's car.

It had been a few more weeks; Randy was sitting in his locker room un-taping his wrists from his match earlier on in the evening, John was in the bathroom getting freshened up. Kelly burst into Randy's room and went and sat next to him.

"So your spending the night with me then?" she winked at him.

Randy didn't even bother to look up at her. "No, I'm done with that; and you."

"You can't say that Randy we had a deal." Kelly got angry.

"Well its off now, get out of my change room before I kick you out." He growled.

Kelly stood up and slapped Randy right across the face. She crossed her arms and left in a huff. John came out of the bathroom and looked at Randy's face.

"Are you high? You turned Kelly down."

"I promised I wouldn't do that anymore." Randy went back to his wrists.

"Ryder?" John sat across from Randy.

"Ryder." Randy sighed. "She's got me and I want to be with her but I don't trust myself not to hurt her."

"She trusts you though, right?"

"Yeah but that's not the point, I don't want to fuck up what I have here." He looked up and John. "I was putting her brother to bed the other night and he called me dad. I didn't tell Ryder, she would have just been embarrassed." He paused. "But it made me feel like I was part of her family, like I was doing something right for once."

"Then obviously you are doing something rights then aren't you?" John smiled.

"I think I love her John." Randy smiled just thinking about her.

"Well tell her, we get time off in two weeks just go home and you can tell her then, I'm sure she feels the same way as you."

"I hope your right." Randy unlocked his phone and looked at the picture of Ryder, Seb and himself.

After that night things became extremely different, Ryder wouldn't answer his calls, he called his house, he cell and nothing, and he tried emailing her, texting her but nothing she wouldn't talk to him. He became worried and tried to think positively but he was still worried, he couldn't wait to go home.

Randy went to Seb's school when he flew home, he couldn't wait to see Seb again. He walked through the halls and went to the office.

"Excuse me, would you be able to tell me what class Sebastian Paton is in?" Randy smiled at the lady behind the desk.

She went through her computer.

"There isn't any recent record of Sebastian going to school; he hasn't shown up for weeks." She went back to her work.

"Thanks anyway." Randy walked out, something wasn't right here, weeks? He hadn't been in weeks? He got into his car and drove to the hospital, hopefully Ryder was there, and maybe she was just swamped with work.

He went up to the nurses' desk. "Hi, do you know if Doctor Paton is in today."

The nurse looked up at him. "Honey, Dr. Paton doesn't work here anymore."

This wasn't right, it didn't add up she wouldn't just leave without telling anyone. Would she?

He raced back home and went inside there was no one there, all their things had been moved out, it's like they were never there. Randy went and looked in Ryder's and Seb's room, everything was a mess but there stuff was gone, a few pieces of clothing were left. Randy went over to Seb's bed and found his teddy bear, he couldn't sleep without it. He couldn't figure out what was going on. Why would they leave?

He walked down the hall, something caught his eye. He slowly opened the bathroom door, all around the basin of the sink was blood stained, and it was all over the floor. Randy couldn't believe his eyes. What had she done?


	6. Chapter 6

Every single day Randy tried to call Ryder, but nothing; he couldn't piece it together, he didn't know if she was hurt, or if Seb was hurt; even worse if they were dead.

Months had passed since they disappeared, Randy was never the same. He took all his anger out when he wrestled, but it was like he wasn't even there anymore. He didn't care much for anything; it was as if his heart had been ripped straight out of his chest. He missed them more and more each day but he didn't show it to anyone else, he just went on with life as if nothing had happened.

Randy started sleeping with Kelly again; he didn't feel like he had to keep a promise to someone who was most probably not even alive anymore. Every time he closed his eyes he could see her face, it haunted him every single night, he would dream that when he was standing in the ring he would look out and see her face, he would chase after her but she would disappear.

Randy began to slowly recover after losing them, unfortunately he started drinking heavily and partying harder than ever. Somehow in between all the drinking and partying he asked Kelly to marry him, the next morning he woke up engaged. He loved her, but he wasn't in love with her; but he didn't want to be alone anymore. He wasn't going to find anyone he felt the same way as he did for Ryder.

It had been a year, as hard as Randy tried Seb and Ryder would never leave his mind. Finally he was beginning to become happier again, He was the WWE champion and at the top of his game and Kelly and himself had become a legitimate couple, he didn't want anything to ruin it this time around.

WWE was taking its annual world tour, they had been everywhere; London, Paris, Japan and Spain. There was one last stop and that was Australia. Flying over there messed with Randy's head it brought back too many memories and it made him feel like all he had done to get over them was being undone by the hands of a country.

Randy tried to take his focus off everything and prepare for his match against Wade later that night. He got himself into the zone and was ready; he was angrier than ever and ready to kick some ass. Wade was the one who pushed him down the stairs, he was the reason Ryder and Seb were brought into his life, and for all Randy cared he was the reason they were gone.

Randy's music hit and he walked out onto the stage completely in the zone, like he was about to kill someone. He slowly walked down and climbed into the ring. He waited for Wade to come down and their match begun.

Randy was destroying Wade; he never had so much hatred for someone in his life. He stood up and sized Wade up for a RKO. He looked up and locked eyes with a girl, it wasn't any girl; It was Ryder, He was sure of it. Her hair was completely blonde now and a bit shorter, but those blue eyes were something he would never forget.

She locked eyes with him and then turned away; she began to disappear into the crowd. Randy slid out the ring and hoped over the barricade and chased her. Wade's yelling at him from the ring became distant just like the roar of the crowd completely disappeared when he saw those beautiful eyes again.

He chased and chased but lost sight of her, he was expecting to wake up any second now but he never did. For once this wasn't a dream but he wasn't sure if his mind was just playing tricks on him. Punk came out the back after him.

"Dude, teddy's pretty pissed you bailed on the match."

"I saw her, I know it was her, it didn't look like her but it was." Randy managed to get it out while he was catching his breath.

"Saw who?" Cena chimed in.

"Ryder, she's here."

"Are you sure, you're pretty tired it might have just been in your head." Cena wanted it to be her for him but he knew Randy was going through a lot.

"Why did she run away from me when I chased her?"

Punk and Cena both looked at each other.

Punk said disappointedly "Your right, why would she run away from you? I think it's in your head man."

Randy looked down in disappointment, he had a point. She had no good reason to run away from him.

"Come on; let's go get you some coffee." Cena suggested.

"I'm just going to go back to the hotel and sleep. I'll catch you guys later." Randy sighed.

Randy was sitting on his bed; he wasn't ready to give up so easily. He knew what his eyes saw and that was Ryder. He had found a private investigator that could find out where she was. His phone rang.

"Did you find her?" he hoped.

"Unfortunately not Mr. Orton; But we did find her relatives, maybe they can enlighten you."

"Thankyou so much." He scribbled down the address and hung up the phone. Kelly walked out of the bathroom. He folded up the paper and put it in his pocket.

"Who was that?" she smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh, just Teddy; he was letting me know I didn't have to go to the house show tomorrow, I'm just not feeling the best." He put his hand on his head pretending he had a headache.

"Oh that's no good, sucks that I have to go otherwise I would stay and look after you babe." She pouted.

"Yeah, it's a real shame." Randy lied.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Randy snuck out of his and Kelly's room so she didn't see he was leaving. He left her a note saying he was going to the gym and would be gone for a while. When he got out of the hotel he went and sat in his car. He was terrified of what he would find out; what happened the night before became more and more likely to have just been in his head as he thought about it. He began to drive; he needed to find out what happened and why she never told anyone.

He got closer to the address and he began to think about what he would ask. 'Where's your daughter? Is she dead? What about Seb?' he could feel himself shaking. He pulled up to a massive house just outside of the town, it was a huge property. Randy looked down to the piece of paper again, he was impressed.

He got out of his car and knocked on the door, his nerves were getting worse and he began shaking more. Someone came to the door and opened it, it was a much older lady; she looked extremely proper, like a real lady.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Are you Mrs. Paton?" Randy asked nervously.

"I am; why you are so nervous?" she was slightly concerned.

"I was just wondering about your granddaughter, she was a close friend of mine and she just disappeared out of my life."

The older lady looked down and sighed. "Please come in."

Randy knew it wouldn't be good news from here on in; there would be no way someone could look like that with good news. He followed her inside of the house, it was huge. Everything was so tidy and n its place, but everything also looked extremely expensive. Even on Randy's salary he would never be able to afford a house like this.

An older gentleman came out into the living area. He was dressed in a jacket and slacks. He came over and shock Randy's hand.

"And who might you be?" he smiled.

"Randy Orton, nice to meet you." He looked over to the lady "Both of you."

"It's our pleasure. Now, you wanted to know about our Ryder do you?"

"Yes, she used to live with me while he and her brother were in the states."

"I see, yes she told us about you when she gave us calls. So your unaware of what happened to her, why she all of a sudden disappeared?" the old man sat down while his wife went off to the kitchen to get him a drink.

"Yeah, I was hoping you could shed some light for me." He sat down in front of him.

"I see, well one night Ryder was just about to go to sleep…"

_She walked down the halls of the almost empty house; she could hear crying from Seb's room. He hadn't cried ever since Randy left, she walked into his room and he was trying to scream but he couldn't. There wasn't enough air going into his lungs, he was being suffocated._

_Ryder quickly ran into the bathroom and grabbed his medication to clear his airways, she ran back into his bedroom and he was just laying there, he was blue and had stopped breathing all together. She began to perform CPR on him but nothing worked he wouldn't start breathing again. She tried to force feed him his medication but it wouldn't go down. She could hardly see what she was doing through her tears. _

_She picked up her cell and dialed 911._

"_What's your emergency?" _

"_My brother, he's dead." She screamed._

"_You need to calm down please miss, is he breathing." _

"_No, he's turned blue, it's all my fault I couldn't help him."_

"_Please calm down. I'm sending an ambulance right now. Stay with him" _

_The phone cut out._

_Ryder ran back into Seb's room and tried his pulse, it was gone, he was gone. She let him die. Ryder couldn't look at him like this; she ran into the bathroom and locked the door. She was scared, she tried everything to save him, but that wasn't good enough._

_She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and ran over to it crying._

"_This is all your fault, you stupid girl!" she screamed, Ryder had lost her mind. Nothing seemed as bad as what had happened to her brother, without thinking she punched the glass shattering it all over the floor. Her hands were cut up badly and were dripping with blood, she picked up the shards and they cut her hands worse then what they were already. She took them and started digging at her arms, she couldn't get the pain away, it was all her fault he was gone, she heard the sirens coming toward her house, she lay down on the floor in the shards and her own blood and closed her eyes, everything went away, the pain, the noise and the loneliness. _

Randy just sat there, it felt like a bad dream that he couldn't wake up from; he wished he never left her now.

The old man stood up and started walking to the patio area. "It was a terrible loss for our family."

Randy stood up and followed next to him. "I'm so sorry, they both meant so much so me."

They stepped out onto the patio overlooking the hundreds of acres of land they owned.

"Yes, were so lucky to still have her though." The old man leant on the railing.

Randy looked at him. "What?" he was in disbelief.

"Yes, Ryder. She's gotten a lot better now; we demanded she moved back here so we could watch out for her." He pointed over to an arena where there was a girl riding a brown and white horse, she was so focused on riding that she didn't notice them.

Randy thought he was going to die of happiness. He knew she was still alive; he couldn't get the smile off of his face. He was speechless; he was in a total state of bliss.

"You can go down and watch her if you want, I'm sure she will be finished soon." The old man smiled and left him.

He walked down and sat on the fence that was surrounding the arena, he didn't want to disturb her, and she looked more beautiful than ever. He watched her work with her horse like she was born to work with them.

Ryder was practicing a Dressage test that was for a competition in a few weeks, she finished and looked up, and she couldn't believe her eyes at who was sitting down the other end of the arena. She sat there and looked at him for a good 30 seconds; she didn't believe it was him that he had come looking for her.

Randy picked his hand up and waved at her, she encouraged the horse to walk over to him and then she got off. Randy jumped down from the fence and they just stared at each other.

"Miss me?" Randy managed to speak.

"Every single day." Ryder replied, her voice was music to Randy's ears. She ran over and hugged him like she was never going to let go again at the risk of losing him again.

He hugged her back and wasn't about to let go any time soon. "I thought I was never going to see you again." He whispered.

She backed off a little bit "I thought the same about you."

"Well I'm never losing you again." He smiled. "I need my best friend back."

"I know so do I, but I can't leave." She sighed. "My grandparents don't trust me by myself anymore." She tugged on the sleeve of her jumper as a reflex to the scars.

"You won't be, you'll be with me. I'll look after you."

"But your gone most of the year, they won't believe you can look after me." Ryder sighed. "It's pretty hopeless Randy."

Randy tried to think of something, and then it hit him.

"Ryder get changed and come and see Teddy with me, I have an idea." Randy smirked.


	8. Chapter 8

Ryder got changed and then her and Randy started the long drive back into town, it was silent.

"So what's new?" Ryder looked over too Randy.

"Well" he smirked and pointed to his title sitting on the back seat of his car.

"That's great Randy, congrats." Ryder smiled. "I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks." Randy kept his eyes on the road, he decided not to tell Ryder about him and Kelly, just yet. "What about you?"

"Nothing, just trying to get on with life." she looked out the window.

Randy put his hand on her leg. "I'm sorry, you know about everything."

She looked back over to him. "Don't be, you made his life better. I owe you so much."

Randy smiled. "You don't owe me anything Ryder, except lost time. Which hopefully we can fix today."

They turned up to the arena and went to Teddy's office.

"How can I help you playa?" Teddy greeted them.

"Teddy, my injuries are playing up again. I'm going to need constant attention before and after my matches so nothing gets injured again." Randy rubbed his shoulder.

"Sure, now what would you like me to do about that?"

"This is my Physio." Randy gestured to Ryder. "I would appreciate it if you could hire her as my personal physician."

"Hmm, well if it's going to keep you in shape to keep defending your title I'll allow it." Teddy stuck his hand out and shook Ryder's. "Welcome to the team playa."

Randy and Ryder exited his office and Ryder basically jump-hugged Randy.

"I can't believe you did that for me." She beamed.

"Well I wasn't about to take you back home and leave you again. This way I can see you every day." Randy smiled. He and Ryder's eyes locked, he leant down and he was about to kiss her.

"Hey babe you're feeling better?" Kelly piped up behind them, they both stepped back and Randy turned around in time for Kelly to kiss him. Ryder rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but Teddy still insisted I take it easy." He yawned.

"Aww!" Kelly said disappointedly. She looked over to Ryder. They locked eyes. "Oh, you came back. How quaint." Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Yes, lovely to see you again to Kelly." Ryder smirked.

Kelly's eyes narrowed on Ryder. "I'll defiantly be seeing you around." She smiled and pushed past Ryder.

"Don't worry about her." Randy got Ryder's attention back.

"I'm not; I don't see what you see in her." Ryder crossed her arms.

"That's why I keep the lights off." Randy smiled.

"You're disgusting." Ryder laughed. Randy knew he needed to tell Ryder about Kelly but he just wanted to savor lost time.

"Come on, we're leaving after the house show tonight."

Ryder smiled and nodded. "Can't wait."

That night they flew back to the states, Ryder slept most of the way; Randy noticed something wrong though, it was like she was having nightmares constantly; she couldn't sleep properly, she was still hurting after all this time.

They landed in Miami and went straight to the hotel; it was already night time because of the time change. Ryder was settling into her room, it felt good to be back, and too see the world again. She had unpacked her clothes and was watching TV in her room. There was a knock on the door, she got up and answered it, and Kelly was on the other side.

She pushed past Ryder.

"Sure, come on in best friend." Ryder said sarcastically.

"Just shut up, you know what I'm here about." Kelly crossed her arms and turned to face Ryder.

"Of course I do!" she paced toward Kelly. "You think I would forget thinking that my best friend had forgotten about me; you thought I would forget that I thought I had been abandoned?" She stood right in front of Kelly. "You think Randy will ever forgive you for not telling him what happened?"

"_Hello?" Kelly answered Randy's phone while he took a shower._

"_Kelly? It's Ryder. Is Randy There?" _

"_What do you want?" _

"_I just need to speak with him; can you let me talk to him?"_

"_I asked you, what do you want?" Kelly snapped._

"_I'm home, like my real home. Seb passed away a couple of months ago." Ryder started to tear up._

"_Look I'm sorry to break this too you sweetheart but Randy could care less. As soon as you disappeared he stopped looking for you. He hasn't mentioned you since." Kelly smiled._

"_Really? I just need him to help me right now; I need to hear his voice. I'm still recovering in rehab I'm sure if he knew" Kelly cut her off._

"_I asked him, he doesn't want to talk to you okay?" _

"_Are you sure?" Ryder whispered._

"_Positive." Kelly smirked. _

_The phone went quite then the line cut out. Kelly laughed to herself as she cleared the call history off of his phone._

Kelly let out a sigh. "I know he wouldn't forgive me, I messed up alright." She paced the room keeping her eyes on the ground.

"I don't actually think I could hate anyone as much as you. You're not good for Randy Kelly." Ryder growled.

Kelly stopped and looked over to Ryder. "'I'm begging you, you can't tell him what I did."

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't." Ryder took out her phone. "I could do it right now and just get it over and done with." She began to dial his number.

"Wait!" Kelly yelled. "Don't you want him to be happy? He is I promise; I'll look after him like I have been for the past year. You don't know anything about us anymore, were all different people Ry."

Ryder stopped. Kelly really didn't want him to find out what had happened that night.

"One slip up Kelly, you're over." Ryder sighed. "You're lucky you make him happy."

Kelly smiled. "Thanks Ryder, I will." She opened the door and left the room.

Ryder didn't know what she had done; she could have ended their relationship and been with Randy, but what if he didn't feel that way anymore, what if he really wanted to be with Kelly?


	9. Chapter 9

Ryder couldn't fall asleep all night, not that she particularly wanted too. That night still haunted her; every time she closed her eyes she could see Seb's face turning blue and him losing his fight. She tossed and turned not only was that on her mind she knew she was making a mistake not telling Randy about Kelly knowing. She turned over onto her side and looked at her phone sitting on the bedside table. Every inch of her was telling her to tell Randy about Kelly, but what if Kelly was telling the truth? What if Randy was really happy with her?

Morning hit and Ryder's alarm went off. She picked up her phone and turned it off; she still hadn't slept after she spent the night watching terrible late night movies to take her mind off of everything at hand and to try and help her sleep, which didn't work. It was 9am; Ryder told Randy that she would meet him downstairs at 10am so they could head over to the arena; it was still a fair drive away from their hotel.

She showered and got dressed, dragging her tired body around like a zombie, she made her way down to the lobby where Randy was nowhere to be found.

Ryder looked at her phone. **10:10am**

'Must he always be so late?' Ryder thought to herself and she slumped into one of the stiff chairs in the lobby. She stretched her arms out and yawned, no sleep was staring to catch up with her.

Five minutes later Randy came flying down the steps leading into the lobby, trying to keep his sports bag sitting on his shoulder. He came to a sudden stop in front of Ryder, she just looked up at him and laughed.

"I don't know why I ever bother getting anywhere on time when it's to meet you." Ryder stood up and collected her bag.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Randy hung his head

"I was just kidding; don't beat yourself up over it." Ryder took her finger and placed it under Randy's chin lifting his head up so he was looking her in the eyes.

He smiled when his eyes locked with hers. A rose colored blush fell upon Ryder's face; she cleared her throat and looked away. "Uh, come on we better leave now or we'll be late."

Randy nodded and rubbed the back of his head as they both walked out to the car sitting in the Valet area.

Ryder stared out the window on the long car drive, there wasn't much to look at but she was too busy daydreaming. She thought of everything that she could say to Randy about Kelly, and ruin their relationship. "You know I talked to Kelly last night?" She continued to stare out the window.

"About what?" Randy quickly looked over feeling a bit panicky to Ryder who was still staring out the window, he could see her face in the reflection; it was a look of shock.

Ryder couldn't believe she had said it out loud. She turned her head to face him and smiled softly. "You know girl things." She laughed awkwardly, mentally hitting herself for being so stupid.

Randy looked over to her and raised his eyebrow wondering if Kelly had mentioned to Ryder about the engagement, if so she was taking it well. He noticed the bags underneath Ryder's Dark blue eyes. "Have you been sleeping at all?"

Ryder played with her hands sitting in her lap. "It's still really hard." She barely whispered.

"Why didn't you call me? Or even text me? You know I'm always gonna be here for you." Randy moved his hand to take Ryder's but as he did she moved hers away, remembering the conversation herself and Kelly had the previous night.

Randy was confused, she had always been fine holding his hand before; he knew it made her feel better when she was struggling. He moved it back onto the wheel.

"I don't know." Ryder replied, but she did. She wanted him to be happy; she didn't want to interfere into their relationship especially by calling him when she was scared.

"Don't hesisitate ever again okay Ry?" Randy said with a smile on his face, but he still couldn't figure out what was really wrong.

Ryder looked over to him and smiled, he didn't seem to care about what Kelly thought of their relationship but it didn't meant she wasn't going to still be weary. "Thanks Randy."

Ryder eventually fell asleep; Randy noticed her being tense, it looked like she was crying. She started to whimper, Randy felt terrible for her. He didn't care what she wanted from him, he took her hand and held it in his own, no later than a few minutes and she was sleeping happily again.

An hour later they arrived at the arena, Ryder was still sound asleep, holding tightly onto Randy's hand. He managed to slip his hand away from her as she began to wake up.

Ryder yawned and stretched. "Here already?" she smiled.

"Yeah, here already for you, I was the one driving the car for the past 2 hours." Randy sighed as he got out the car dragging his bag from the backseat.

Ryder got out the other side and looked at him across the car. "Sorry." She frowned. "I'll make it up to you; get you relaxed before you have to wrestle tonight."

They both began walking into the arena. "You going to work some physiotherapy magic on me?" Randy laughed.

"If you're lucky" Ryder giggled. "I have to go find something to eat first before my stomach eats itself." She sighed rubbing her tummy. "I'll meet you in the trainer's room in an hour, is that okay?"

"Can't wait." Randy smiled standing out the front of his dressing room.

"Okay, see you then." Ryder waved to Randy as she walked off to find the catering room.


	10. Chapter 10

Ryder was completely lost, she felt like she was going around in circles for ages, every time she turned a corner there was a corridor that looked exactly the same as the one she had just come down. Eventually she thought she had found it but it was just another corridor. After about 50 minutes she came across the right room. She quickly stuffed her face with whatever she could get and headed off to find the trainer's room.

Randy was sitting on the edge of the massage table in his sweatpants, he couldn't believe after all the crap Ryder had given him about being late that she was late herself.

Ryder ran into the room and slowly caught her breath. She looked up to a judgmental Randy who was looking at her with disappointment.

"You tell me not to be late, yet you're late? Not good enough Ry." He laughed.

"I'm so sorry Randy, I got uh, lost." She sighed.

"I gathered, I was about to come looking for you, thought you had fallen off the edge of the earth." Randy lay down on his stomach as Ryder came over to the table.

"Yeah, well the arenas are big alright. I'm not as use to this as you are." Ryder pouted as she began to work on Randy's muscles; she smiled as she ran her hands over his sculpted body.

Randy loved the way it felt when she massaged him, it was like heaven. "Well get use to it, because I'm to use to you doing this." Randy turned his head to the side and smiled up at Ryder who was smiling back down at him.

After about 45 minutes Ryder was finished. She stepped back and Randy frowned at her. "Already?" he sighed.

"Sorry, I would keep going but my hands are killing me." She shook both of them; the blood didn't circulate to her hands properly after what happened which made them sore easily.

Randy sat up and put his shirt back on; he stood up and walked over to Ryder. She put her hands back down to her side before Randy could get a good look at them.

He didn't want to push it, but he just wished that she would trust him, he wouldn't ever think differently of her because of what happened.

Ryder looked up at Randy and he smiled. "Thanks Ry, you coming to watch the show?"

"Uh, yeah." She tried to shake the bad thoughts out of her head and smiled up at him.

"Okay, well I have to go get ready; I'll see you after the show alright? Don't get too lost." Randy joked as he opened the door.

Ryder frowned and mimicked Randy sarcastically "Shut up!" Randy laughed and gave Ryder a hug, she felt awkward, trying to suppress your feelings for someone is hard when they don't make it easy for you.

"Good luck tonight." Ryder smiled as Randy left the room.

Randy sat in his locker room lacing up his boots in the peace and quiet he needed to get into the zone before his match, until John swung open the door with the biggest smile on his face.

"Dude, you're not going to believe this!" John yelled as he sat across from Randy.

"What." Randy didn't take his eyes off of the ground, still lacing up his boots.

"I saw Ryder, she's here!" John looked like a little kid in a candy store; he noticed that Randy expression stayed the same. "Hello? Did you not hear me?"

"Yes I did, I know she's here." Randy looked up and smiled at John. "It's good to have her back."

"So when are you and Kelly breaking up then?" John smirked, he hated Kelly; she took his best friend away from him.

"Were not." Randy looked back down, fiddling with the laces on his boots.

"Randy!" John stood up. "Last time we spoke about this, you were in love with Ryder. You told me Kelly didn't matter, what happened?" He snapped at Randy who didn't move and inch.

"People change." Randy sighed. "I owe it to Kelly for being here for me, all this time. When all Ryder did was leave." Randy looked up. "She never tried to talk to me after she was gone, how do I know she won't leave again."

John was losing his temper, sure they had all changed over the year but from what Randy told him, he knew Randy was really in love with her, he couldn't just throw that away.

John paced back and forth. "So your gonna give a girl away that made you part of her family, made you feel like you were doing something right, someone you truly love, just because you're scared you would lose her again?" John stopped in front of Randy. "You must be insane."

Randy stood up and looked John in the eye. "I don't want to hut Kelly, we've got a good thing." He started packing his clothes back into his bag. "I'm not gonna give that up for some girl who might not even want to be with me." Randy felt terrible, Ryder wasn't just some girl; but she wasn't his to call his own.

John stared down Randy. "You have lost your mind, she's not some girl and you know it!" John walked over to the door; he quickly looked back at Randy. "If you don't treat her right, someone else will, and that will be the day you regret you ever stopped loving her." John slammed the door.

Randy sat back down, he was right.

After the show, all the superstars and divas decided to go out to a bar, everyone was having a good time drinking and dancing; everyone except Randy.

He didn't want to be there, but Kelly had insisted on dragging him along because she wanted to. All Randy wanted to do was go back to the hotel and sleep, but he was out sitting in a booth watching Kelly dance with some other guy.

Ryder and John were at the bar, they spotted Randy and made a very drunken beeline straight over to him. Ryder sat down next to Randy and placed a shot in front of him while John sat across from them.

"Randy!" Ryder basically yelled in Randy's ear. "Why you look so sad." She made an exaggerated sad face at him.

"I just wanted to go to the hotel, but Kelly brought me here so I could, I dunno watch her dance with some other guy." Randy sighed and took the shot Ryder placed in front of him.

"Aw!" John said to Randy, giving him an 'I told you so' look.

"Don't worry about her Randall!" Ryder smiled. "You could have any girl in the room if you wanted too, you don't need her!" She laughed looking over at Kelly.

Randy looked at Ryder and he just wanted to kick himself for ever calling her just some girl. He didn't want Ryder, he needed her.

Ryder stole John's hat off of him and placed it on her head. "But if you really want me too, I'll go beat that guy up for you. I'm just so gangsta." She giggled.

John stood up and took Ryder's hand. "Come on, I think it's time we got you back to the hotel."

"Fine!" Ryder whined. "Bye Randall." Ryder giggled, giving Randy a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Stay safe, you're too pretty; everyone will be after you." Ryder giggled standing up.

John looked over to Randy. "Don't worry, I'll look after her." He winked and followed her out of the Bar.

Randy had never felt so jealous before in his life, he could tell if John was being serious or just messing with him. Either way he was going to find out.


	11. Chapter 11

John opened the door to his hotel room and Ryder ran inside and jumped on his bed. "Quick John!" she patted the bed next to her. "So comfy!"

John kicked his shoes off and went and sat beside Ryder. "You're so drunk Ry, you should defiantly get some sleep."

"I don't want to!" Ryder whined crossing her arms in protest.

John rolled his eyes. "Then what do you want to do?" he leant back on the bed so his head was resting against the headboard.

Ryder seductively crawled up John's body till her nose was touching his. "This." Ryder brushed her lips against his and separated them, causing them to kiss. John began to kiss back then he gently pushed Ryder away. She sat back and pouted at him. "What's wrong?"

John stood up and looked down at Ryder. "I can't do this Ryder. Believe me I want to; but Randy, he's my best friend and I know somewhere deep down in his heart he still loves you."

"He's dating Kelly though, so it doesn't even matter!" Ryder sighed and stood in front of John. "He loves her, not me!"

"Why didn't you try and talk to him while you were gone? You could have stopped him being with Kelly." John snapped.

"I did." Ryder whispered. "Kelly lied to me, she told me that Randy didn't care, that he didn't want to look for me, and he didn't want to talk to me." Ryder put her finger to John's mouth. "Don't tell him though; it's a secret so he can stay happy."

John felt like going back to the club and hitting Kelly right across the face, how could she lie like that and ruin something great.

John grabbed Ryder's arms and looked her straight in the eyes. "He cared; he looked for you every day. It killed him not to have you around. He still does care but he thinks you didn't care about him. He needs to know." He let go and started pacing.

Ryder sat on the bed and watched him walk back and forth. "But he's happier with her."

John stopped and looked over to her. "So you're just going to sit back and let him marry her? You don't care about that?"

"What?" Ryder didn't believe what she just heard, marry? "What's this about marriage?" She questioned.

"He didn't tell you, did he?" John sighed and sat back down with Ryder. "They got engaged a few months ago, when you were still missing."

Ryder sat there in silence; she couldn't tell if she was angry or upset, why did he lie to her?

John put his arm around Ryder. "He's just an idiot."

"And I thought we could tell each other anything. Turns out he's just a lying bastard!" Ryder picked up her phone and threw it against the wall causing it to fall to pieces. John put his other arm around her as she gently sobbed into his chest, she didn't want tomorrow to come; because she would have to face the truth sober.

"The next morning John groaned as he heard a knocking on the hotel room door, he turned over to his clock.

**8:23am**

'You have got to be kidding me' he thought as he dragged himself out of bed to get the door. He opened the door slightly just for it to be pushed open the rest of the way.

"What have you done with her?" Randy snapped at John, making his way into the room. He spotted Ryder sleeping soundly in John's bed. Randy turned to John. "You better not have done anything with her or else" He was cut off.

"Or else what Randy, you would keep lying to her about your marriage arrangements?" John snapped back at Randy. "Well too late, she found out last night." John grabbed the collar of Randy's shirt "She hasn't stopped crying all night, she tried telling me she was okay but I can tell she is sure as hell pissed off with you!"

"Why, it's not like she cares." Randy pushed him away.

"Are you kidding me? I bet she cares more than that fucking bimbo of yours!" John yelled a bit too loudly causing Ryder too stir, she turned over and saw the two fighting.

"Well, it's her fault for not trying to contact me, I was here all this time; I tried to find her but you know it's easier to contact someone who never left then someone who did!" Randy growled at John, out of the corner of his eye he realized that Ryder was standing next to both of them. "Ryder, I'm sorry."

"My fault? My fault!" Ryder stood up, walking over to the boys. "Maybe you should ask your Fiancée why I 'never called' it's probably the only thing you have in common. Good luck with your marriage, Liar." Ryder pushed past both of them and left the room in tears.

Randy looked back to John. "What did she mean by that?"

"Why don't you ask Kelly? She knows that answer." John smirked opening the door for Randy. "Good luck fixing that."

Randy stormed out of John's room and made his way back to Kelly's room, what did she know that he didn't? He got to the room and barged through the door slamming it behind him, it made Kelly jump who was packing her things to move onto the next show. "Hey babe what's wrong?" Kelly asked sweetly.

"What did you do to Ryder?" Randy snapped at Kelly as he made his way over to her.

"What do you mean? I never did anything to her?" Kelly smiled innocently.

Randy held the sides of her arms and picked her up off the bed so he was looking her in the eye. "Did Ryder ever try and call me while she was missing?"

"You know she didn't baby." Kelly laughed nervously, wriggling out of Randy's grip.

Randy looked at her, she was avoiding eye contact with him at all costs. "Why are you lying to me Kel? When did she call?"

Kelly looked down. "She called one time while you were in the shower."

Randy could feel his blood boiling, he couldn't believe Ryder tried to call him, and it was all Kelly's fault that he blamed Ryder for never trying. "Is that all you said to her? Why didn't she try again?"

"I told her you didn't care, and you didn't want to talk to her ever again." Kelly whispered. "I didn't want to lose you to her babe. Kelly softly ran her fingers up and down Randy's arm.

"Were done." Randy walked over to the closet.

"What babe?" Kelly followed him as he turned around.

"You and I were done!"Randy snapped at Kelly throwing her clothes into her suitcase.

Kelly began sobbing. "Babe I can change, I promise please don't leave me!"

"Should have thought of that before you lied to me!" Randy finished throwing all of Kelly's clothes in her suitcase. He picked it up and threw it out the door. "Get the fuck out Kelly before I kick you out!" Randy had snapped, he had never been so pissed before in his life.

Kelly ran outside the room as Randy slammed the door. She leant against the door and dropped to the ground crying. "You're going to pay for this Ryder." Kelly whispered to herself.


	12. Chapter 12

Ryder ran straight back to her room and slammed the door; she couldn't believe what she had done. She told Kelly she had one last chance and she had screwed that up for them both. Single handedly Ryder felt like she had ruined everyone's lives in a split second.

She fell onto the bed holding back tears. "All because I got myself to drunk." She whispered to herself.

There was a banging on the door. "Let me in right now you stupid bitch!" It was Kelly; Ryder lay on her bed as if she wasn't even there.

"You promised me you would give me one more chance! We were happy together and you ruined that! Now neither of us will be happy." She paused and chuckled softly. "Except you, because apparently ruining people's lives makes you very happy!"

Ryder could feel the tears caress her face as she sat up and faced the door, believing every word that Kelly threw at her.

"For a minute there we were all happy believing you were dead, because you couldn't ruin our lives!" Kelly smiled knowing that she had hit a soft spot in Ryder's mind. She picked up her suitcase and walked away, proud of what she had achieved.

The words ran through Ryder's head like a river, so clear. She felt like everyone's lives had been ruined because of her, but now it had been confirmed and that was all she would believe. Ryder slid off the side of the bed and fell to her knees, crying wasn't even an option anymore as she was still so dehydrated from the night just past. Ryder looked at her hands shaking; not from being cold, but from the shock.

Randy paced his room, not being able to believe that all this time Ryder wanted to find him, and she just didn't think he wanted to find her. Taking a deep breath as he tried to calm down, Randy sat himself down on the edge of the bed.

"I told you didn't I! I told you she was no good for you but you wouldn't listen to me!" John growled as he barged into Randy's room, feeling somewhat proud of being right.

Randy could feel him emotions getting the better of him again as he stood up to face John.

"What does it even matter now John! Sure you were right, whatever! I've lost the most important person there ever was in my life because of that stupid whore!" Randy gripped his hands into fists as he thought about how Kelly ruined everything. "And all you can do is come in here and rub the fact I was wrong right into my face! I thought you were meant to be my best friend!" Randy pushed John's chest causing him to stumble and fall against the nightstand.

John regained his stance and took a deep breath; he knew fighting wasn't worth it. He walked over to the door and looked back at Randy. "Make that two people out of your life; you've lost your mind." John shook his head and slammed the door closed. Randy watched the door slam as his ex best friend left him alone. "I didn't need you anyway!" as Randy yelled onto deaf ears.

Ryder had managed to calm herself down enough to not make and stupid decisions, unlike last time. She decided that Randy didn't need her around in his life anymore and that she would just head back home to her own friends. She began packing everything into a suitcase and planned on booking the next flight home as soon as she was done. As she was about halfway through there was a knock on the door, Ryder hesitantly looked through the peek hole to see who was on the other side, and it was John.

"What do you want?" Ryder whispered as she held onto the door knob wondering if she should let him in.

"I just need to talk to you."

Ryder slowly opened the door and let him in, as he passed her and she swiftly shut it again turning to him. "You're not here to yell at me are you?"

"Why would I do that? You haven't done anything wrong." John smiled softly trying to make the best out of a bad situation.

Ryder went back over to her suitcase "because I ruined everyone's lives by coming back."

John looked stunned, he couldn't believe she thought that, but he knew where she got it from. "Ry, you can't listen to everything Kelly tells you, she's just jealous that you came back because she knows how much Randy adores you." John looked over at the suitcase Ryder was packing. "Where are you going? Were not leaving until Tuesday."

"It doesn't matter John, I ruined their perfect little relationship and I should never have come back, that's exactly why I'm going home." Ryder didn't take her eyes off of all the clothes she was packing.

John grabbed her arms and turned her towards him. "You can't go home just because of this one little slip up! If we all ran away because something went wrong then none of us would be here right now, you can't let this get the better of you Ry."

Ryder looked down "but I've already failed here, and obviously no one wants me around."

John sat Ryder down and took a seat on the bed next to her. "I want you around, I already lost one friend today, let's not make it two please." John basically was begging her to stay, Randy had always been his best friend but he couldn't handle him the way he was right now.

Ryder sat there in silence contemplating her decision; he was right, she loved travelling and the money was great too most of all keeping busy was what kept her mind off Seb. "Okay" Ryder whispered as John put his arm around her.

"It's just you and me for now okay, I won't let anyone hurt you."


	13. Chapter 13

For Months after that day Randy went back into his old habits, not having his two best friends around anymore affected him more than anything. He let the voices in his head convince him that he didn't need them, all he needed to do was party, get drunk and sleep with hot chicks; and that's exactly what he began doing.

John found it a struggle to not stop Randy from what he was doing to himself and to his career but he made a promise to Ryder that he would take care of her, and she didn't need to see what Randy was doing to himself, it would kill her. He and Ryder had become the closest of friends, and nothing would come between them, John tried his hardest to keep Ryder away from Randy so she could continue being happy.

As happy as Ryder was on the outside there was still a part of her that loved and missed Randy, he was the first person she had ever felt that way about. She was well aware of what he was getting up to now but she just didn't want to believe it until she saw it for herself.

Ryder was sitting in the training room preparing to cool John down after his match with Big Show when she heard him talking to someone down the hall, Moving closer to the door Ryder heard two familiar voices, John was fighting with Randy, again.

"Come on Randy, you have you title match tomorrow night and you're just going to leave it like this?" John noticed Randy holding onto his shoulder again, he had just been put through hell at the hands of Alberto Del Rio.

"John I don't need you babying me okay I'm fine, I don't need yours or anyone else's help okay!" Randy Snapped at John

"It's your title on the line, and you can't win against him when you're injured like this!" John tried to reason with him, as angry as he was at Randy he didn't want him to lose his title, or his job.

"I'll be fine, just got to get some rest." Randy winked and laughed at John, pushing past him and out of his sight; John just shook his head and decided to go back to his locker room forgetting all about Ryder.

After the show everyone decided to go out for drinks and get excited about The Royal Rumble tomorrow night, everyone was enjoying themselves and getting really drunk, all except for Ryder who couldn't take her mind off of Randy and John's conversation this afternoon.

Ryder looked over to John and he was having a blast with his friends, she decided she would just walk back to the hotel, it wasn't that far away and it was a nice night for winter. Ryder grabbed her coat and text John saying she was leaving and that she would see him tomorrow afternoon.

Ryder stepped outside and it was still snowing a little bit but it was a refreshing change from the humidity of the club. Just as Ryder was leaving a noise could be heard coming from around the side ally way, it sounded like an argument. She stuck her head around the corner to see two guys picking on one other guy, who just happened to be Randy.

One of the guys was holding him and the other was sizing him up for a fight. At the risk of getting hurt, Ryder decided she had to do something about it. She pulled out her Cell phone and called out to the two men. "Let him go or ill call the police!"

They both looked over to her and laughed. "We'll be done before they come princess."

"What do you want from him?" Ryder stepped closer to the two men trying to see if Randy was ok.

"This is Randy Orton sweetheart; He's got all the money in the world. Were just gonna beat him until he decides to give us all he's got."

Ryder took out her purse and handed the guy all the money she had as well as her credit card. "Here, this is all I have but the number for the card is 7459, I work with him and we earn the same amount of money, please just leave him alone."

Seeming satisfied one of the guys let Randy go, letting him drop to the floor. "Thanks sweet cheeks, have yourself a goodnight." As they both left Ryder ran over to check on Randy, who was slightly beaten up but still conscious and drunk. "Time to go home Randy." Ryder sighed.

Ryder called a taxi and she escorted Randy back to his hotel room, as there was no way he would make it by himself. Finally they made it back to his room and Randy fell onto his bed as Ryder got him a glass of water.

"Are you insane? You have a match tomorrow and you go out and get drunk and almost robbed!? You are a fucking idiot!" Ryder handed him the glass and stood in front of him.

"I was fine Ryder, I didn't ask you to come and save me you know?" Randy took a drink, he had started to sober up after all the effort it took to get himself back to the hotel room.

"Well you would be one poor and broken man if I didn't!"

Randy sat there in silence, she was right he would of and she just gave up everything to help him even though he had treated her like dirt. "I'm sorry I put you in that situation."

Taken aback from his apologies Ryder shook her head. "It doesn't matter Randy, you just need to get some sleep, and come and see me in the morning okay, ill fix you up." Ryder smiled softly, it wasn't fake; she was just glad to speak to him again.

"Why do you want to help me?" Randy couldn't get it around his head why she didn't just leave him to suffer.

Ryder could feel all the emotions coming back into her mind, and a tear trickled down her cheek.

"Because I still care Randy, unlike you. You just went off the rails and changed completely you didn't want to see how everything affected me you only cared about yourself" she wiped away the tears "I get losing your fiancé would be terrible but I would have been here still to help you, but you just pushed me away instead."

Randy stood up and moved closer to Ryder, he could see how hurt she was, all because of him; he wanted to hit himself for treating her this way, she had a heart of gold and that shouldn't be taken advantage of. He put his arms around her "I'm so sorry Ry, I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like this." He pulled away still holding onto her waist. "I want to be back in your life, just like before."

Ryder smiled softly. "So do I, but you have to promise no more secrets this time."

"I promise on my life Ryder, I won't hide anything from you again." Randy smiled.

"Ok, I'll hold you to that one." She didn't trust him anymore, but what could it hurt to try one more time, she had nothing to lose. Ryder glanced over to the clock on the night stand **2:00am** "Randy you have to go to sleep, you are going to be so sore in the morning and hung over." Ryder softly pushed him towards his bed. "We can talk more tomorrow." She smiled.

Randy grabbed her hand as she pushed him away. "Stay with me."

"I can't Randy." As much as she wanted too, she still loved him and she didn't know if he still loved her back. She didn't want to ruin their friendship again, not over a stupid heart.

She wrote down her number on a piece of paper and handed it to him. "Call me tomorrow morning when you wake up, I'll come and help you get over your hangover okay." Ryder smiled softly and giggled.

"I have to be up at 7am, you might as well just stay Ry, come on; it will be like a slumber party." Randy smiled.

"How about I stay with you until you fall asleep then I'll see you in the morning?" Ryder tried to bargain with a very stubborn Randy.

"Fine, have it your way then." Randy took off his shirt and climbed into bed gesturing for Ryder to come and lay beside him.

Ryder smiled and lay beside him above the covers, trying to help him go to sleep.

"Night beautiful." Randy turned toward Ryder and smiled.

"Night." Ryder returned the smile, so glad to have her best friend back, unfortunately with the same feelings, feelings that would hopefully go away in time.


	14. Chapter 14

Ryder lay comfortably next to Randy as he was fast asleep, he had been out for a while but Ryder couldn't bring herself to leave. All she ever wanted was life to be like when they first met; Just Randy Seb and her. Ryder pulled her sleeves up and traced the scars along her arms, they were the only thing she had left of Seb, and there was nothing she wouldn't give to have him back.

She considered going back to live in Missouri and working at the hospital again, but she would still miss her new found friends, and what's to say Randy would even visit her again. Ryder sighed and lay on her back; it would never be the same no matter how badly she wanted it to be.

Randy's alarm went off and he groaned. His head pounded and all he wanted to do was sleep, but he grabbed his phone and turned the alarm off. Sitting up Randy turned around in the hopes that Ryder just happened to have stayed, his hopes dropped when he faced an empty bed. With a sigh Randy stood up and began to get ready for what would be a long day.

Ryder's alarm went off, but instead of turning it off she just pulled the covers over her head, to her surprise it worked and her alarm turned off. Pulling the covers off her face, to see why she found the complete opposite of Randy; someone was sitting on her bed, it was John.

"Where were you last night" John questioned.

"None of your business" Ryder yawned in return, sitting up.

John didn't like the sound of that answer, he cared a lot about Ryder and her safety but he was glad she made it home safe. "I'm about to leave for the arena to go and meet some of the fans and stuff, but I have a favor, would you be able to give me a massage today?" John asked with a grin on his face.

Ryder rubbed her eyes. "Yeah I should be able to fit you in."

"Well you better, because I've got my championship match tonight." John smiled as he picked up his bag and headed for the door.

"You're the one going up against Randy?" Ryder stood up trying not to sound surprised.

"I made a deal with Hunter, and he's going to scratch Barrett and put me in." John grabbed his keys off the coffee table and looked over to Ryder. "It's going to surprise the hell out of that Pretty boy, after the way he's treated you I'll take his title off him; just for you." John smiled and left Ryder's room. Ryder all of a sudden felt like she was in the middle of a war and she didn't know who's side to take.

Ryder sat in the trainer's room waiting for John to show up, it was 10:30am and he said he would be here by 10, the lack of sleep was making her eyes heavy; she closed them just for a second and then heard John barge through the door.

"Sorry Ry! I got caught up." John apologized again and again but Ryder wasn't that interested, it just sounded like white noise.

"It's fine, just lie down and I'll get started." Ryder said bluntly, John took his shirt off and lay down, he could tell Ryder was pissed off with him being late; he kept quiet and just enjoyed the heavenly feeling she was giving him.

After about half an hour Ryder stopped, she was too tired and sore to keep going.

"Sorry John, that's going to have to do for now." Ryder sighed rubbing her hands on a towel.

"That was amazing Ry, your better than all the trainer's here." John smiled from ear to ear. "I want you to be my personal physio."

Ryder smiled, she wanted to but she had already made a deal with Randy. "I'll let you know ok, I want to but I just have to make sure that's okay with Hunter."

John went over and hugged Ryder. "Thanks again; now ill defiantly go and beat that cocky ass for you ok beautiful?"

Ryder pulled a fake smile and nodded at John. He left and Ryder lay down on the massage table and closed her eyes. This was the last place she wanted to be.

"Come on sleepy wake up." Randy came through the door holding his arm, he was in a lot of pain.

Ryder shot up. "What did you do?" She hopped off the table and started to look over Randy's arm.

"That fucking wannabe Cena attacked me for no reason!" Randy winced as Ryder tried to move his arm.

Ryder couldn't believe that John would do that just to get an upper hand over Randy; she thought he was better than that. "Lay down Randy I'll do my best, even if it's just long enough for you to beat him."

Randy looked up from his arm over to her. "What do you mean? My match is with Wade."

Ryder pulled Randy over to the table and got him to lie down; she started to run her hands over his shoulder. "Hunter is trying to set you up, he wants John to have the title back because he brings more money, so he thought surprising you with him tonight would throw you off."

Randy kept quiet, ever since Hunter took over as COO Randy knew he didn't have much time left as champ. Ever since their old Evolution day's Hunter still couldn't bare to see Randy hold the championship. Randy wasn't about to let an injury stop him from losing to Cena, he had worked too hard to get back on top.

Ryder could tell that Randy was boiling with anger, that's the only time he became quiet. Her hands started to hurt but she knew Randy wasn't even close to being fit enough. It had just been over an hour and he still hadn't said a word, eventually Ryder couldn't take any more and she had to stop, Randy snapped out of his train of thought and looked over to Ryder who was obviously in a tonne of pain.

"Ry you should have stopped ages ago you know that." Randy stood up and took one of her hands.

Ryder looked down to see Randy holding her hand, her eyes slowly moved up towards his face, and she could see the look of shock on his face; it was the first time Randy had seen the scars properly.

Randy's eyes traced every single scar she had it was worse than what he had first thought, even though they had faded over time, he could still see how many there had been. He let go and Ryder crossed her arms and looked away.

"I'm Sorry." Randy began to apologies but Ryder stopped him.

"It's in the past Randy, and that's where I want it to stay; just forget it ok." Ryder looked him dead in the eye with tears welling in her eyes and begged him to not bring it back up.

Randy nodded and held her hand again, but this time he just pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her sobbing and he didn't want to let go, he wanted her and only her; he didn't care if she needed protecting he wanted to protect her.

Ryder pulled away with a smile on her face, wiping away her tears. "Go and get ready, I know you can do it."

Randy smiled back down to her. "I'll do it for you, and for Seb; I know he's still rooting for me." Randy laughed.

"Good luck." Ryder hugged Randy one last time before he left to prepare for his match.


	15. Chapter 15

Ryder sat in the trainer's room and nervously watched as the match unfolded. Randy was clearly in pain but he still managed to keep the upper hand over Cena. John was targeting Randy's shoulder and he knew it was working; the more pain Randy was in the less he could fight back, But Randy wasn't about to give up so easily.

Ryder watched intently praying that Randy's shoulder would hold out, her focus was suddenly taken away from the TV over to an extremely angry Hunter. He stormed over to Ryder and grabbed her arm picking her up and facing her towards the TV.

"What did you do to him?!" Hunter growled and turned her back towards him. "He was in no way fit enough to compete tonight! You could have cost Cena the championship!" He snapped at her.

Ryder was scared out of her mind, she had never seen Hunter this mad before. "I wasn't told not to work on him; I thought he was up against Wade?" Ryder said shakily.

"Don't give me that bullshit Ryder." Hunter grabbed Ryder by the hair and faced her to the TV again. "Your little friend John told me you knew, and you still helped Randy?"

Ryder held onto Hunters hand that was basically attached to her hair and tried to get him to let go. "I'm sorry! It won't happen again, I made a mistake!" Ryder pleaded with him.

He pulled her closer and looked her straight in the eye. "Don't let it happen again, or you will regret the moment you ever met Randy Orton." Hunter smiled just as the Referee counted "1,2,3! Here is your winner and new WWE Champion; John Cena!"

Hunter looked back to Ryder. "You got lucky this time." He let go of her hair and left the room to go and congratulate his new champion. Ryder's eyes were glued to the TV as she watched the EMT's take Randy from the Ring, he was screaming in pain. All Ryder wanted to do was run down to the ring and help but she knew where her place was now.

Ryder went straight back to her hotel, she didn't congratulate John, and didn't see Randy after he was hurt. She sat on her bed and looked at her phone. She wanted nothing more to call Randy and make sure he was ok, but she didn't want him or her to lose their jobs.

Just as Ryder was about to dial Randy's number, John burst through the door closely followed by Hunter; championship in hand. Ryder stood up and smiled as much as she could, Hunters eyes immediately set upon Ryder.

"Well I did it!" John beamed with excitement as he went over and hugged Ryder.

"You sure did, I'm so proud of you." Ryder lied; proud was the last thing she was of John for cheating.

"All for you." John smiled and leant down to Ryder's surprise and kissed her passionately.

Ryder pulled away swiftly and looked at John. "What was all that about?"

Hunter stepped in. "We think it would be ideal for the champion it have a love interest; makes things more interesting." He said with a smirk.

"But why couldn't you use one of the Divas?" Ryder was still confused why she was being brought into this.

"Hunter told me you were in love with me" John smiled and pulled Ryder close to him "and I feel that way too."

"It works better with real chemistry; and I can promise you a large pay raise Ryder." Hunter smiled he had lied to Cena but she didn't have much choice; it was this or the unemployment line.

"I'm in." Ryder smiled reluctantly, not knowing what she was getting herself into.

Ryder spent the night wide awake being clung onto by her new 'boyfriend' she loved John, but as a brother not a lover.

When she woke the next morning, John was nowhere to be seen. She looked over to her phone; it was 12pm which means he had turned her alarm off. There was a note on the pillow next to her.

_**Morning Beautiful,  
>I'll be training today so you take it easy.<br>I love you.**_

_**John xx**_

Ryder sighed and put the note back down. She picked her phone up to message him and noticed she had an unread message.

**Randy 7:15am  
>If you're wondering where I am I'm<br>at the airport, I've been sent home to  
>recover for 6-8 weeks. I'm sorry I lost<br>last night, but I was set up to fail.  
>xo<strong>

Ryder's heart sank, she didn't want him to be sorry for losing, she just wanted him to be ok. She got out of bed and got dressed, she had to figure out a way to go home and make sure he was ok.

She took a deep breath and knocked on Hunters hotel room door.

He opened the door in nothing but a towel; he had just come out of the shower. "Oh hello Ryder, please do come in." He held the door open as Ryder slowly walked inside. She sat down on the couch as he closed the door and turned to her. "What do you want?" he snapped. "Can't you see I'm busy?" he pointed to the towel around his waist.

"Yeah um, I'm sorry I can come back if you want." Ryder stood up but was met with Hunter towering over her.

"You're here now you might as well get it over with." He growled.

She sat back down and twiddled her thumbs. "I was wondering if I could just have a few days off to go back to my old job and get some work done, it's just I have a tonne of paper work I haven't finished yet and if I'm going to be on the road all the time its better I get it done now." Ryder said as quickly as possible.

Hunter sighed. "As you know, Christmas is next week so taking the rest of this week and next week and then we will start your storyline when the New Year is in." Hunter smiled and then lent down to level. "But make sure this doesn't happen again ok. You get weekends and that's it after this, got it?"

Ryder nodded and preceded towards the door, she turned around as she reached the door. "Thankyou, Hunter."

He followed her and got right in her face. "That's Mr. Helmsley to you."

Ryder nodded once again and left the room scared for her life, but it didn't matter, she ran back to her room and packed her belongings, leaving a note for John to let him know where she was going. She grabbed her bags and made her way to the airport.

It felt like a long flight, she just wanted to be back home with Randy. For once she knew what it felt like for him going home to her. Finally she arrived and went to grab a taxi, the drive thankfully wasn't long, but unfortunately Randy wasn't home. She took her bags and used the key in the pot plant next to his door.

She unlocked the door and stepped into the house, as soon as she did her mind filled with memories of that night. She shook her head and sat down on the couch, hoping Randy wouldn't be gone for long.

Randy stepped though the door, he brushed the snow off his jacket and took it off. He noticed the fire was on but he defiantly didn't leave it burning when he left, at least he thought he didn't. He walked around the corner into the kitchen and to his surprise there was Ryder, cooking away.

"Ry? What are you doing here?" Randy smiled as he walked over to Ryder and put his good arm around her.

"Spending Christmas with you! What does it look like?" she laughed as she put both her arms around him. "I told them I had to go and finish some work off at the hospital, but I needed to make sure you were ok." She smiled.

"Well I just got a lot better now." Randy couldn't believe she came to see him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted you to know what it felt like for me to have you come home." Ryder giggled and continued on with dinner.

It was getting late; Randy's pain medication was beginning to kick in so he went off to bed, leaving Ryder watching TV, she was flicking through the channels but nothing took her attention, she couldn't get her mind off going upstairs, she needed too because Randy had moved all her things but she was too scared.

After giving herself the courage, she took each step slowly, the night flashed through her mind and she couldn't ignore it. Tears caressed her face; she bolted up the stairs and ran into Randy's room balling her eyes out.

Randy sat up to see Ryder sitting on the bed next to him crying her eyes out. He instantly pulled her into his arms; he winced forgetting he didn't have his sling on. "What's wrong Ry, its ok I'm here" He tried to comfort her.

"I can't do it Randy I can't go into that room." She cried

Randy wanted to hit himself, how could he leave her down there by herself.

"It's ok you don't have too, you stay in here ok? I'll stay in there." Randy began to get up but Ryder pulled him back down. "Please don't leave me alone." She begged him.

Randy knew she was hurting; now more than ever. He smiled and nodded "Let me grab your bags I'll be 1 minute."

Randy brought them into his room and to his surprise Ryder was curled up under the blanket wearing one of his shirts.

"You don't want something warmer?" Randy laughed.

Ryder shook her head "You took too long."

"Well sorry for only having one working arm." He laughed. "If you want to freeze to death that's fine." Randy said as he turned the light off and climbed back into bed.

"I won't" Ryder whispered as she snuggled right up next to Randy.

Randy smiled and put his good arm around her, holding her close. This was as close to heaven as he could get.


	16. Chapter 16

A small ray of light peaked through the curtains shining across Ryder's face, she rubbed her eyes trying to block out the piercingly bright sun that had rudely disturbed her sleep. Ryder turned her head to Randy who was still fast asleep, she smiled; there was no one else she would have rather woken up next too.

Without disturbing Randy, Ryder managed to wiggle herself out of bed. She began to stretch when her phone began to ring; she quickly snatched it off the nightstand and left the room. Looking at the caller ID Ryder sighed, she had barely been gone one day and John was already keeping track of her.

Swiftly walking down the stairs Ryder answered. "Hey John, what's up?"

"Oh nothing, except you didn't even say goodbye to me yesterday." He didn't sound impressed.

Ryder rolled her eyes "I'm sorry, I was rushing to catch my plane and I wasn't sure where you were."

"Oh, ok babe. I just want you to know I miss you."

Ryder leant against the kitchen bench and sighed. "I miss you too." Of course she missed him but nowhere near in the same way as he missed her.

"Everything ok beautiful?" John asked with concern.

"Yeah it's just so lonely without you." Ryder lied.

"Aw, that's so sweet. You know if I could I'd be there in a minute."

"I know, but they need you there so I'll just suffer." Ryder rolled her eyes again as she rested her head on her hand.

"Don't say that, I hate when you're sad." John sighed, in the background hunter was calling for him. "Look I have to go ok beautiful but I'll call you later. I love you."

Ryder swallowed the lump in her throat "I love you too." She replied quietly as he hung up the phone.

She placed her phone down on the bench and sighed.

"Something you want to tell me?" Randy asked, less than impressed.

Ryder jumped and turned towards Randy. "It's not what it looks like I promise!"

Randy raised his eyebrow at her and walked to the other side of the island counter. "Does Miss Ryder have herself a little boyfriend?" He joked.

Ryder sat down on one of the stools. "Well no, I mean yeah but" she sighed. "It's complicated and you just wouldn't understand."

Randy leant over the counter and looked Ryder in the eye. "Try me."

"You have to promise not to be mad." Ryder rubbed her hands together and avoided eye contact.

"Promise." Randy held his hand over his heart and smiled.

"Well" Ryder took a deep breath. "For some reason Hunter thought it would be a good idea to put me in a relationship with John because it would make things more interesting, but he told John I was in love with him and now he's declared his love for me and yeah."

Randy looked at her, he was more pissed than ever but h promised her he wouldn't be mad. Randy knew nothing good would come out of this especially with Hunter Involved.

"Well do you?" he asked bluntly.

Ryder looked up to him. "Do I what?"

Randy took a breath. "Love Cena?"

"No of course not, well as a brother maybe but not like that." Ryder stated.

Randy could feel his anger getting the better of him. "Then why are you doing this then?"

"Because he's my friend, and I want to help him." She whispered, Randy didn't need to know what was really going on, he needed to stay here and recover.

"Whatever" Randy snapped at Ryder, more than anything he was pissed it wasn't him. He sighed, "Whatever you do just don't get into trouble ok."

Ryder nodded, she knew Randy's heart was in the right place but he needed to control his anger better.

New Years Eve had arrived and John was calling Ryder every hour, it made Randy's blood boil; he thought having Ryder home would be great but now he couldn't wait until she went back so he didn't have to listen to her talk to John every hour. He sat himself down with a beer and watched TV, when Ryder was done on the phone she came and sat down with Randy.

"I think that's it for tonight." Ryder sighed.

"Don't come complaining to me, you got yourself into this stupid mess." Randy said bluntly not taking his eyes off the TV.

Ryder couldn't believe the way Randy was acting towards her. "Why are you being such an ass?"

Randy looked over to Ryder "Because you were meant to be here to spend the holiday's with me and not your boyfriend who by the way if you didn't notice is my fucking worst enemy!" he snapped.

Ryder shook her head. "Why are you being so Jealous Randy, it's just pretend?"

"To you maybe, but he thinks this is real and he's going to use it to his advantage over me!" Randy looked away from Ryder. "Why would I be jealous anyway?"

Ryder had never been so offended, she stood up and stood in front of the TV "Well why don't you just go back to that poor excuse for a fiancée Kelly, maybe then you will realize what losing a good thing is!" Ryder snapped back at Randy and began to walk away.

Randy stood up and grabbed Ryder's arm spinning her back around. "Don't you ever say that! She ruined everything I ever loved in my life, and I thought that's what I wanted but you know what I was wrong, what I wanted was here in front of me the whole time but I was too stupid to see how perfect my life could have been if I had just told you Ryder."

"Told me what" Ryder looked up into randy's steel blue eyes.

"I'm in love with you Ry; I always have been but life just kept getting in the way! Ever since I met you I wanted nothing more than to look after you but I was scared. I was scared I would hurt you like I always hurt girls; but you were different you are different."

Ryder was shocked she just stood in front of Randy speechless, that was the only thing she ever wanted to hear him say, but never expected it to happen.

Randy looked back into Ryder's eyes and smiled, he was finally free; she knew how felt and there was no better feeling. Randy tilted Ryder's head up, leant down and parted her lips with his own; it was a taste he had longed for every single day and he never wanted to live without it.

Ryder got Goosebumps, the feeling was surreal, and she couldn't believe it was happening. She put her arms around Randy and he picked her up without breaking the kiss, she had her legs wrapped around his waist while his hands kept her up around her waist.

Slowly pulling away Ryder looked into Randy's eyes and smiled like never before.

He returned the smile with a relived sigh. "Please Ry; let me prove to you that I can be better than any other guy. I'll look after you and love you every day." He quickly kissed her again "I won't get involved with this whole Cena relationship thing if you don't want me to, just let me be yours."

Ryder smiled. "I've waited too long to say no to this Randy."

Randy gently put Ryder down and hugged her. "I wish you didn't have to go tomorrow, but even from a million miles away I'll love you as best as I can."

Ryder pulled away and smiled. "I'll still come and visit on weekends if I can get away from John." She sighed.

Randy leant down and kissed her again, "don't worry about that until it comes." Randy led Ryder over to the couch and sat down bringing her with him. "I just want this last night to be perfect like it use to be. Just you and I."


	17. Chapter 17

Ryder's flight went quickly, she didn't want to leave Randy and she defiantly didn't want to return to John. She walked into the terminal and to no surprise John was waiting for her with flowers in hand. John had the biggest smile on his face as Ryder walked over to him; the same could be said for Ryder.

John took Ryder in his arms and embraced her "What's the matter babe; you don't seem happy to be back"

Ryder shook her head and looked up at John "it was just a long few weeks you know with my work it's just drained me I'm really glad to be back, I promise." She lied with a smile on her face.

"Come on" John held Ryder's hand. "Let's get you back to the hotel and you can relax. No more hard work for you, plus you owes me for leaving me for so long you know" John winked.

Ryder smiled with uncertainty as she walked beside John; she wished John was Randy.

Ryder began to unpack her clothes into the closet; she continually glanced over at her cell hoping that Randy would text or call her. John walked into the room and wrapped his arms around Ryder's waist.

"What's taking you so long babe" John complained.

"I'm a girl, what did you really expect" Ryder laughed wriggling out of John's grip to continue unpacking.

John grabbed Ryder's hand and pulled her over to the bed gently laying her down. "Do you have to do that right now? You've been gone for so long and I missed you" John lay down half on top of Ryder and kissed her passionately "really missed you" John winked.

Ryder felt her heart beating fast "Uh well I'm really tired John, maybe later."

"Aw come on babe" John stood up and took his shirt off "you don't even have to do any of the work" he smirked.

Ryder's cell began to ring; she breathed a sigh of relief. "Sorry I really have to get that" she smiled as she picked up her cell and went out into the hallway.

"Hello?"

"Hello Miss Paton, would you care to accompany me in my hotel room please." Hunter's voice grumbled.

"Right away" Ryder sighed, she didn't know where she would rather be right now, with John or Hunter; both were bad enough.

Ryder reached Hunter's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in" a muffled voice came through the door.

Ryder opened the door and looked inside, she couldn't see anyone. She turned around and closed the door softly. As she went to turn back around she was pushed up against the door face to face with hunter

"What the fuck do you think you were doing?" Hunter growled as he held onto Ryder's shoulders.

Ryder had tears in her eyes, she was terrified. "What do you mean? Nothing, I didn't do anything!"

Hunter let go of her and walked into the living area and stood next to one of the armchairs. "Ryder come, sit." He gestured to the chair next to him.

Ryder walked slowly over to the chair next to hunter and wiped the tears from her eyes.

He placed his hand on hers and smiled "if you didn't do anything then you don't have any reason to be worried right?

Ryder nodded "right" she whispered quietly.

Hunter smirked and stood up. "Well excellent" he grabbed a glass of whisky off of the coffee table. "So how was your trip home?"

Ryder looked up at him and smiled slightly "It was nice to see my friends again and get rid of all that paperwork I had building up."

"Fantastic" Hunter turned around and looked through the half open blinds. "And how was Randy?"

"What" Ryder felt her heart drop.

Hunter laughed and walked to her "You know that little boyfriend of yours." Hunter leaned onto her chair and got right in her face "How is he?"

"I don't know I didn't see him" Ryder could barely get the words out as she looked away from Hunter.

Hunter threw his glass to the ground and forced Ryder's face towards his. "Don't you fucking lie to me, I called the hospital, and they say they hadn't seen you for months. And I thought well that can't be true because I sent her home to go and sort her work out." Hunter backed off and paced the room. "So being the great boss I am thought I best go and check on her to make sure she's ok." He stopped "and do you know what I see?"

Ryder kept quiet, trying to hold back her tears.

Hunter turned to Ryder and yelled "Do you know what I fucking see?"

Ryder shook her head as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Hunter walked over to her chair again and crouched down in front of Ryder. "I see her leaving Randy fucking Orton's house, I see her staying at Randy fucking Orton's house." Hunter laughed and began to pace the room again. "So what was she doing at his house? Sleeping with him like the whore she is?"

Ryder stood up and grabbed Hunter's arm. "I didn't sleep with him I swear! Please don't tell John that it will break his heart."

Hunter got out of Ryder's grip and grabbed her forearm pulling her into him. "What's that? So you did see Randy now did you?" Hunter smiled.

"Yes, yes I'm sorry" Ryder cried. "I swear I didn't sleep with him though"

Hunter let go of her arm laughing "and why should I believe you now?"

Ryder looked down at the ground and rubbed the arm that Hunter had in his grip. "Because.." she mumbled.

Hunter pulled her closer and whispered in her ear. "Speak up whore."

Tears rolled down her face as she whispered into Hunters ear. "Because I'm a virgin."

Hunter moved his head back and looked at her directly in the eyes. "Really now? Little Miss Ryder is a virgin? Lucky John!"

Ryder pulled away from Hunter just to be pulled back in closer. "I should have written a story line for you and me." Hunter winked as he caressed Ryder's waist.

Ryder began to cry as she tried to pull away from hunter. "I said I'm sorry ok can I please leave? It won't happen again I promise!"

Hunter held onto her. "I'll let you off this time. But if it happens again" Hunter leant down to her ear and whispered "John trying to fuck you will be the least of your problems." He smiled and let go of her, Ryder wiped her tears away and began to walk to the door, quickly Hunter grabbed her arm and she turned toward him.

"Don't forget, I'm your boss and you do not speak a word of this to anyone. Are you clear?"

Ryder nodded her head and proceeded to exit the room.

As Ryder closed the door behind her she saw John walking down the hallway toward her.

"Hey babe, I was just looking for you!" John walked up to Ryder and kissed her. "Were you having a meeting with Hunter?"

"Uh, Yeah." Ryder smiled. "He just wanted to know how my trip went."

"Awesome, I gotta stop letting people take you away from me." John held Ryder's hand. "Now, how about we go and have some alone time" John smirked.

"I'm really tired John, it was a long flight" she looked up at him. "And I'm just not ready to yet, I mean we just started dating. When the times right, ok?"

John smiled "of course."


End file.
